


Breakthrough

by missingnolovefic, Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And the VK's grew up on the Isle, Ben's Proclamation never happened, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: Growing up on the isle is hard. If you want to survive, you can either become the top dog or hide in the shadows and hope they don't notice you.Carlos is done with both options. It's time to create a third.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Breakthrough- the lovechild of Missy and mine's random AU discussion! Prepare yourself for some dark times ahead! Some basics you'll need to know to not be confused:  
> \- Ben's Proclamation never happened, and as a result the VK's grew up on the Isle.  
> \- Ten years have passed since the first Isle of the Lost book. This makes Jay, Mal and Evie 26 and Carlos 24. All other ages follow accordingly.

The marketplace was always busy, crowded and noisy as the residents of the Isle bartered for what little they received from the fair people of Auradon. People crowded stalls, ducking into stores to haggle with shop keeps over rotten fruit and broken furniture as children ran wild, sticky hands of all sizes found their way into pockets and bags that didn't belong to them. The crowds were thick even this early in the morning, though they parted with muffled gasps as two men strode past, the shorter of the two approaching one of the stalls as his silent shadow hovered two steps behind him as he looked over the merchants wares. The owner of the stall took a quick step back, giving the two space as they looked over the items spread over the stall.

"I heard there was a crate of electrical machinery that came in on the barge this morning, Thomas."

The merchant swallowed as he looked from the table to the man who had spoken- wide eyes trailing over scarred, freckled skin to dark eyes that bore into him, sharp and calculating as he stared- and Thomas gave a nod as he fisted his hands into his pockets to keep from shaking.

"A small crate, yeah. I set it aside for you, just like you asked. Does..." He hesitated as the taller of the two stepped closer to his companion, one strong arm reaching out to pluck a delicate silver chain from the table to hold up, admiring the red and black gem pendant even as the large crack down the middle caught in the early morning light. Thomas watched as the muscular man unclasped the necklace, placing it on the other man's neck carefully before clasping it together again as he gave Thomas a look, as though daring him to say something. Thomas bit his lip, unwilling to start anything, before continuing with what he had originally begun to say. "Does this mean you'll repair the heater in my house? It's going to start getting cold soon, and the kids..."

Two pairs of eyes darted to Thomas' two year old twins, who sat on one of the crates containing his wares playing with empty cans, before the smaller of the two gave a small nod.

"If the parts are satisfactory, I'll repair the heater. You'll have Junior bring the crate to the manor this evening, have him also bring the heater. I’ll be alone, so you can tell him he has nothing to... fear. Business transaction only. Understood?"

Thomas nodded, and the two men exchanged a look before turning as one to leave, the smaller man leading the way as they moved through the crowd towards the middle of the market. Thomas watched carefully as the two disappeared down the road, letting out a shaky breath as a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder with a familiar weight.

“Was he happy with the parts? Is he going to fix the heater?” Thomas spun to stare at his husband, his face pale as Junior took half a step back, adjusting his hold on their daughter as he dropped his hand. “Tom? Did... did they say anything to you?” Thomas shook his head as their son tugged on his pant leg, leaning to pick up the boy as he took a slow, calming breath.

“No... no, he was content we got the crate, I think. He said you’re to bring the crate and the heater to the manor tonight. Will you be okay?”

A look of fear swept over Junior’s face, and Thomas reached to touch his arm lightly. “If it’s too much…” Junior shook his head, brushing off the touch as he cleared his throat.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. It’s just... that place, you know? After what happened with Third…” he trailed off as Thomas frowned, reaching to grasp his shoulder instead as he tugged the other man closer.

“We have a truce. He promised they wouldn’t harm you if we stuck to it, and we plan to stick to it.” Junior nodded, and Thomas let out a breath as he shifted his son slightly. “He didn’t give a time, just said for you to go tonight. I’ll bring Tracey and Jodie to papa’s for the night and come with you, if you want.”

Junior frowned, setting Jodie down and placing his hands on Thomas’ shoulders as he shook his head firmly, an almost haunted look crossing his face.

“No. I don’t want you anywhere near that manor or its inhabitants. He’s too dangerous, I don’t even like that they come here to talk to you when the barges come in, Tom.”

Thomas’ brows furrowed as he took in the seriousness of his husband, leaning to set Tracey down before reaching to grasp Junior’s arms.

“Jay won’t be there, so it won’t be as dangerous J. I’d feel better if-" Junior’s fingers tightened on his shoulders as he cut him off, giving Thomas a pleading look.

“Jay’s not what makes deVil dangerous, Thomas. Promise me you’ll stay home with the twins.”

Thomas opened his mouth to argue, and Junior leant forward to press his forehead to the other man’s as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, Deux. Promise me.” Thomas gave a small nod, reaching to pull Junior to him, mind racing as he tried to think.

“Maybe we can send someone else?” Junior shook his head.

“He requested me by name, Tom. He wants me there for something in particular. And you know the rules.”

Thomas let out a disgruntled huff as he tore his gaze from his husband to looked down the street towards Nine Hells.

“Of course. Carlos deVil is top dog now... what he says goes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave: I’m visiting family back home for a week so this chapter didn’t get out as soon as I wanted it to get out, but it’s out! Shout out to Missy for putting up with my inability to make up my mind for what I wanted to happen in this chapter (and for editing everything because I have 0 patience and would have slung it up unedited like the heathen I am)
> 
> Chapter tw: violence

It was hot inside the shop even without the help of the furnace running full steam at the back of Carlos’ workroom. The Barrier over the Isle worked as a sort of greenhouse, something that Carlos had always assumed the ‘good’ people of Auradon had never realized- from what he’d learned, both through school and simply speaking with the older residents of the Isle, the great King Adam had only visited once in the past thirty years, the first year into the villains’ imprisonment, and had never set foot on the Isle since. It caused many issues during the hot, humid days of summer. He kept a barrel of rain water at the opposite end of the workroom from the furnace in an attempt to keep both cool and hydrated, and it was there he stood as Jay swept into the room from the storage room that had once served as his own home.

“You know, I don’t have to go meet with Uma tonight, if you want me to stay here while you deal with Junior.”

Carlos sighed as he pushed his welding goggles up to rest in his hair, setting down the torch he held as Jay made his way to stand before him, brow raised. Shifting his hip to lean against the workbench, he wiped his hands off on the front of his overalls before rubbing just under his eyes, giving the older man a look as he considered his words.

“No, if you don’t show up tonight then the whole treaty goes out the window, Jay. It’s just Junior, he doesn’t scare me. And I’ll have the pups with me, if anything goes wrong.” The two cast a glance towards the shop door where their four younger dogs lay, blocking the back room from intruders as they lounged waiting to be called back in. Trip and Trap seemed to be asleep, and Carlos couldn’t see Spot from where he stood, while Ben sat at attention, watching the people passing outside their door. “We need the pirates to sign that treaty if we’re going to get them to agree to opening up the docks again.”

Jay nodded, reaching to grasp the belt loops of Carlos’ overalls to tug him closer, dipping his head to press a deep kiss to the other’s lips before pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together.

“I can’t believe you got Uma to agree to a treaty to begin with. I thought we might have to take them out and take their territory to be honest with you, C.” Carlos wrinkled his nose, looping his arms around Jay’s neck and lifting himself up on his toes to press his nose to the taller man’s nose before letting him go to lean against him.

“No more unnecessary death, remember? Not if we want to make the Isle a better place.” Jay rolled his eyes as he pulled back, kissing Carlos’ forehead before glancing at the clock and letting out a sigh.

“I know. We won’t kill anyone else unless we have to, or we’re challenged.” Carlos gave him a look, and he held up his hands innocently. “And even if we’re challenged we aim for a peaceful ending! Just like you and Evie want. I know Carlos.” A small smile spread over Carlos’ lips as he reached to tug on Jay’s ponytail, and the older man smirked as behind them Ben barked, catching their attention and causing them to move apart.

“What is it, boy?” Jay moved towards the door, and outside Ben whined as a crate was dropped before the dogs.

“I’m a little early, but I was in the neighborhood. Do you want to go through the crate with me here?” Junior’s voice came through the doorway before he did, dusting his hands off as he nervously glanced between Jay and Carlos. Jay squared his shoulders at the sudden intrusion, taking a step in front of Carlos as Ben and Spot circled around the man, snarling. “Or I could, uh, just go.” Junior cast a look at the dogs, tucking his hands into his pockets in an attempt to seem less threatening to the animals.

“You can stay. You were supposed to go to the manor- why are you here?” Carlos’ tone was just the underside of bored as he circled around Jay and the dogs to brush past Junior and go out into the main part of the shop to stare at the crate, giving it a calculating look before gesturing for Junior to open it.

“I saw that you were here. The dogs are never far from you, after all. I’d prefer not going into Hell Hall, if it’s all the same to you.” Carlos turned his eyes from the crate to study Junior for a moment, taking in the nervous way the other man held himself in his presence as Jay moved to place a hand on Carlos’ waist, leaning into him to speak in his ear.

“I’m going to take off now, but if he tries anything the dogs won’t hesitate.” Carlos gave a small nod and Jay vanished, slipping out of the shop and into the crowd outside seamlessly as the lid was pulled from the crate.

“Are you still scared of the manor then?” He moved to peer into the crate, immediately picking out several parts that he could use easily in a multitude of projects.

“I think I’m within reason to be uneasy of the place my brother died in.” Juniors tone was uneven, a bitter rage boiling inside him as Carlos casually picked through the crate, seemingly ignoring him. “The place you killed him in, you fucking psychopath. One of these days you’re going to pay for what you did to him, and then-”

His words halted as he found himself backed against the wall, a sharp blade to his throat as the dogs growled menacingly at their feet. Carlos’ expression remained even, his gaze almost bored as he pressed the knife a little harder, an unreadable look crossing his face before he released the older man.

“I understand that you’re still grieving your brother, Junior, but I’ll remind you that everything I did was in self defense. The two of you came to Hell Hall on your own, I didn’t invite you. The two of you broke in with the intent to hurt me and take over my home, my property. Third was the one who attacked me, not the other way around.”

He took a step back, the knife disappearing quicker than the eye could follow, and Junior swallowed as he reached to rub his neck where the knife had been, surprised when he pulled blood-free fingers away.

“I killed my mother, her cronies, and your brother in self defense, Junior. I have absolutely no interest in killing you, unless you start causing trouble and give me a reason to.” Junior’s gaze dropped to the floor as Carlos turned his attention back to the crate, waving a hand at it. “The crate will suffice.”

"I-" Junior swallowed, shifting nervously on his feet. "About the heater-"  
  
Carlos groaned loudly, and Junior's mouth snapped shut with an audible click.  
  
"Your heater is the worst trash piece of junk I've seen in years," Carlos said coldly, and Junior shrunk in on himself. "I don't have time to deal with that."

Junior ducked his head, nails digging into the inside of his palms. The twins were still young, and the nights were getting colder as summer began to fade into fall. Jodie often got sick with the change in the weather, and they couldn't afford any cold medicine, with what little that came onto the Isle costing so much as it was. Tom was fretting over them, worried what might happen. This deal with deVil was supposed to- If he'd just kept his mouth shut-

A clank, and Junior looked up to see deVil tapping a rusty, old heater unit with his wrench.  
  
"I'll be by the end of the week. Don't break this one until then."  
  
"I-" Junior licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Cold, dark eyes turned to stare at him, and Junior quickly averted his gaze. "Now stop wasting my time and get out."  
  
"Yes, sir."

Junior had barely made it to the doorway when Carlos’ voice cut through the silence again, causing the larger man to pause as he spoke.

“The Mavens are to sign the treaty with Mal and Evie. Once we have their signatures, there will be a meeting to discuss how the marketplace will be moving forward. We’ll be using your bar.” Junior nodded, jaw clenched as Carlos made a dismissive noise, before taking off, unwilling to be alone with the man any longer. Carlos watched him leave, staring silently at the door for a long moment before turning to his work bench, setting down the wrench as his mind wandered to the night of Third’s demise.

_Cruella was dead._

_Cruella was three days dead, and Jay had taken Horace and Jasper down to the basement earlier in the evening, tying the two men to one of the support beams that kept Hell Hall standing before heading out to try and find Mal and Evie. Carlos had insisted he would be alright alone, waving the older man off as he settled in for a long night of sorting through the items his mother had been hiding away in the rooms Carlos had never been allowed to enter. It was freeing, being able to have the run of his own home- even with his mother’s presence still lingering in dark corners and piles of ratty furs._

_He was currently inspecting some silver looking ashtrays that Cruella had kept locked up in the safe behind the large portrait of herself in the parlour, trying to determine if they were actual silver or a cleverly painted tin, when a loud banging in the entry hall caught his attention, causing him to still where he stood over the cracked mahogany bar, his eyes darting towards the door as loud voices caught his attention._

_“-heard she’s been missing for almost a week now. You think the old bat finally croaked?” Carlos reached around the bar to pull the large hunting knife tacked on the underside of the counter free, fingers curling tightly against the handle as he crept towards the door, staying close to the wall._

_“I wouldn’t be surprised, she already looked like a skeleton. Hear her henchmen disappeared too, maybe she killed ‘em?” There was a snort, and the sound of two large bodies roughing each other up before one of the two burst into laughter._

_“Oh man, Third, Third. What if, hear me out, what if the runt took her out?” The two dissolved into laughter at the thought, and Carlos bristled as he peered through the space between the door and the jam, spotting the intruders as they stood in the middle of the hall._

_“What, Carlos? You gonna look at me and tell me that pipsqueak has the ability to kill someone? Yeah fuckin’ right, Junior. The day deVil kills someone is the day he kills me.”_

_Carlos rolled his eyes at the obnoxious posturing, his grip on the knife in his hand adjusting as he turned it over to rest blade down in his hand._

_“If Cruella is dead she probably killed Carlos off first, let’s be real. He’s probably rotting in a closet somewhere in here. Let’s see if there’s anything worth selling.”_

_Carlos shifted as he watched the two disappear down the hall, frowning as he considered their words. Slipping out of the parlour as the two disappeared into the dining room, he followed silently along the wall, peering into the room as Junior lifted the steel serving tray that he had often used to serve his mother’s meals on. A part of him boiled with anger as he watched the two casually paw through his belongings, picking apart the plates that still held his and Jay’s leftovers from their meal earlier. No one on the Isle had any respect - no one cared if someone else owned something,  people just took what they wanted. They took, and took, and in the end all that was left was a little boy in a big empty house with a sharp knife and a will to survive._

_“You’re in my house, LeGumes. I suggest you leave immediately.” His voice was firm as he stepped into the dining room, grip solid on the knife in his hand as he stared down the two intruders coldly. The twins exchanged a look at his entrance, Junior letting out a loud laugh as Third set down the tray he’d been looking at, a slow smirk stretching across his face as he took in the younger man._

_“Oh hey, looks like the runt survived after all. Where’s your bitch mom, pup? She run off and leave you all alone?”_

_Carlos shifted his grip on the knife as Third moved around the table slowly, half his focus on Third while the rest remained on Junior._

_“Cruella’s not with us anymore, unfortunately. This is my home now. And I’m telling you to leave it_ now _if you want to leave with all your limbs attached.” Third paused in his advancement, glancing at his brother before barking out a loud laugh._

_“You threatening us?” The older man took another step towards him, and Carlos shifted back on his heels, eyes narrowing as he swung his arm around to raise the knife higher, his eyes darting over the table as he calculated the amount of time it would take both men to reach him._

_“I’m providing you fair warning, actually, which is more than most people on this island would give you. I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to.” The twins exchanged a look before bursting into laughter, and Carlos bristled at the sound as he stilled, studying the twins’ body language intently._

_“You think you can hurt us? You?” Junior scoffed as he began rounding the table, gesturing at the smaller man as Third moved closer as well. Carlos let his gaze move between the two, catching the small nod between the two before Third jumped at him, large hands grabbing at Carlos as the younger man darted away. He swiped out with the knife, catching Third across the arm as Junior let out an angry yell, and Third lunged again, howling in outrage as Carlos ducked out of reach again._

_“Stay still, you little shit!” Third reached for him again, strong hands grabbing onto Carlos to fling him into the wall, hard enough to make the younger man’s teeth rattle as his grip on the knife slipped, nearly dropping the handle. “You think you’re better than us? Think you’re so smart, don’t you deVil?”_

_Carlos let out a choked yelp as Third wrapped a hand around his throat, thick fingers tightening as he used his strength to lift Carlos off the floor. Third sneered, leaning into Carlos’ face as he continued to speak, fingers tight in their grasp even as Carlos struggled, still stunned from the force of his hit to the wall._

_“You always thought you were too good for us, even when we were kids. Now who's too good for who, bitch? You’re gonna be too good for breathing in a min-“ Third’s eyes widened as a dull thunk resounded between them, his hand dropping Carlos as he took a staggered step back. Carlos stared numbly as Third slowly reached to touch the handle of the knife where it sat, blade embedded in his head as behind him Junior let out a distressed noise._

_“Third? What… what the hell did… Third, fuck, don’t touch it- what-“_

_Both Junior and Carlos watched as Third made a whining noise before collapsing to the ground, and Carlos stared as Junior rushed to his brother’s side, his hands shaking as they reached for the first heavy object he could find, a brass candelabra._

_“I gave you a chance, Junior. I told you to get off my property.” Junior looked up in shocked anguish at Carlos’ nearly emotionless tone, eyes darting from the freckled man to the glassy eyed body now laying on the floor. “I’m giving you one chance to take your brother’s body and leave Hell Hall alive. And I want you to let everyone know there’s a new lord of this manor. Cruella is dead and I will be master of Hell Hall from now on. Understand?”_

_Junior nodded shortly, hesitating a moment before awkwardly picking Third’s body up and disappearing, casting one lone, nervous glance back at Carlos as he scurried out the door._

_Carlos waited until he heard the front door bang closed before taking a shaky breath, walking out of the dining room and closing the door before returning to the parlour, his body beginning to shake almost violently as the adrenaline from the fight began to recede. He made it no further than the entryway of the room before his legs gave out on him, dropping him to the floor as he tried to control his breathing. He hadn’t wanted to kill anyone. Not Cruella, certainly not Third, but when it came to survival…_

_He might not have a lot to try and live for, but he had Jay and the girls… he knew he’d do anything to protect them, and that meant protecting himself. If that meant killing a few people, then he would- if getting rid of a few horrible people bettered the Isle, well, maybe that was his calling now. He closed his eyes, leaning against the side of the bar, riding out the shakes as the adrenaline left him. That was where Jay found him still a few hours later, with an idea about what they could do about the Isle._

He shook his head as Trip whined from the door, scooping some water from the barrel into a bowl and bringing it to the door, setting it before the dog. Third had been dead almost three years, and during that time Junior had changed into almost a completely different person.

The same could be said for Carlos himself, he supposed.

Returning to the work bench, he began to put away the items he’d been working on as he ran over the list of things he had to do still. Jay would be at the least another hour with Uma, which gave him enough time to clean up his work space and gather the dogs together to return to Hell Hall. He had told Mal and Evie to come to the manor by eight, his hope being that by the time they and Jay made it to the manor the surprise he'd been working on all week to celebrate the final treaty being signed would be ready.

He placed his tools away in his lock box, gathering up the piping he’d had to weld together before unbuttoning the shirt of his overalls, tying the arms around his waist before picking up the piping and moving to leave the shop. He whistled for the dogs as he locked up, and with the four of them at his heels started towards Hell Hall, the people still in the streets quickly darting out of his way as he made his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire first part of the chapter, up until after Mal's flashback, was written by Missy (you'll be able to tell because it's well written and worded) and then the rest was written by Dave while trying not to get lectured for throwing five billion plot ideas at Missy at once while procrastinating :D

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t her Dragoness herself!” Harry called out through the din of the crowd. His crewmates snickered and jeered as Harry mocked a bow. Silence descended over the crowd, curious eyes turning to watch, while others were quick to vanish off the streets.

Mal paused, halfway past the alley the Pirates had gathered in, and turned her head. A raised eyebrow conveyed her disdain. At her side, Evie huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“What do you want, Harry?” she groaned, shooting the Pirates a glare. Mal’s lips twitched in amusement.

“Ooooh, Princess is feeling bitchy today!” Harry cackled, his crew laughing with him. Mal’s mouth pressed into a thin line, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Careful how you speak to her, Hook,” she warned him lowly. Harry raised his hands in mock surrender, taking an exaggerated step back.

“So sorry, your Scaliness, didn’t realize you’d woken up on the wrong side of the bed today!” He gave them a lascivious once over before smirking at the two. “Or perhaps it was simply the wrong bed, eh?”

“Harry,” Mal snapped, her patience wearing thin. Her eyes glowed green for the blink of an eye. Harry’s face turned thunderous, and he took a step closer, pointing his metal hook at her.

“You think you’ve got it all in the bag, don’t you?” he growled darkly, eyes glinting. “Think you’ve won, don’t you? That you can just take over-” He snapped the fingers of his free hand. “-just like that? Well, I got news for you, sweetcheeks. You’re not your mother.”

“I am rather well aware of that,” Mal drawled, crossing her arms as she shifted to face him properly. “After all, I am alive and she is… not.”

“And what,” Harry called out to his crew, raising his arms wide in invitation, “What do we think of that, lads?”

“You think you’re so tough!” Bonnie yelled.

“So you managed to kill your mom, big deal,” another pirate added. “A decrepit, old lady well past her time!”

“With cheap tricks, nothing more!” C.J. shouted, sneering at Mal.

“It’s very fashionable jewelry,” Evie interjected calmly, baring her teeth. “You really don’t want to see it in action.”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, Princess,” Harry drawled, dropping his arms. “We very much do.” He cocked his head, manic grin spreading over his face as Mal just stared at him intently. “What’s wrong? Could it be… that it’s not working anymore? That it never worked in the first place?” Harry mock-gasped, pressing his free hand to his chest. “Could it be… that you lied?”

Mal snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I simply see no need to prove myself to the likes of you, Hook. Get over it.” She nodded her head at Gil, who stood watching the spectacle silently. “Go tell Uma to let old grudges die or face the consequences. I’ll let this challenge go for old times’ sake - and because it’s no one worthy issuing it. I don’t have time for this shit.”

“C’mon, Harry,” Gil murmured, shifting uneasily on his feet. “Uma’s meeting with Jay to negotiate a deal anyway. She’s gonna be pissed if we start something here.”

“Listen to your buddy,” Evie suggested mildly. “There’s bigger fish to fry.”

Harry opened his mouth, turning towards her, then froze. His eyes darted up to look over her shoulder, and his jaw snapped shut, lips twisting into a satisfied smirk.

“Aye. Bigger fish, you say.” He crossed his arms and stepped back, eyes dancing gleefully.

Mal and Evie turned as one, glancing back over their shoulders. A tall man stalked closer with heavy steps, wooden cane tapping on the cobblestone. Grey hair curled around his shoulders, a metal hook gleaming where his left hand should be. He stopped short in front of the two women and sneered, grey mustache quivering.

“What’s this, then?” Captain Hook barked, hands clasped behind his back as he looked down his pencil-thin ‘stache at them. “You, usurper. Have you not enough of playing pretend? It is starting to grate on my nerves.”

“I beg your pardon?” Evie asked lightly, blinking up at the Captain. Mal remained stone-faced at her side.

“Pah.” Hook spat on the ground in front of them. “Nothing but children playing at being grown-ups. Just ‘cause you made your first kill, doesn’t mean you’ve got what it takes to take your mother’s place, girl.”

“Is that a challenge?” Mal inquired blandly, cocking her head. “To prove myself?”

“As if you could,” Hook scoffed. “Do you even know what you did, little girl? You and that de Vil boy. Do you realize the power vacuum you created? And now everyone’s dancing around the issue on how to fill it. Like sharks swimming in the water, closing in on its prey.” He leaned forward, spittle hitting Mal in the face. “Closing in on you, upstart. You think you can fill those shoes? Pah. Childish.”

“I’ve killed worse than you,” Mal returned hotly, the green shining through in her eyes. “Stronger men and women. Each and every one of them underestimated me until it was too late. Do you wish to repeat their mistakes, Hook?”

“You don’t scare me, child,” Hook derided her, looking her up and down condescendingly. “What are you gonna do? Glare me to death?”

Harry laughed loudly at that, clapping. A beat, and the rest of the Pirates followed suit.

Evie glanced at Mal, nodding subtly. Mal returned the nod, lifting her right hand. Her fingers twitch, black metal catching the glint of the setting sun. Skeletal, thin bars braced her hand along the bones, splinters of emerald set at each knuckle. Wires peeked out at the conjunctions of what looked like a jeweler’s imitation of a glove. Mal clenched her fingers, revealing the dark onyx set into the palm of the piece. Mal’s eyes sparked green with magic, the spark jumping down her arm like electricity, causing the gems to glow.

Mal pushed her hand forward, and a shockwave of air hit Hook straight in the chest. It flung him straight up against a house, the wall cracking at the impact. Mal stalked forward, Evie on her heels.

“I told you not to,” she growled, and magic danced along the glove. “And yet. You underestimate me. Underestimate us.”

She curled her fingers inward, palm still facing Hook. The Captain choked, eyes wide as he scrabbled at his throat, feet dangling a foot above the ground.

“See, Captain, the problem here is, you think of us as nothing but children,” Evie pointed out gently. “Greenhorns, upstarts.” She stepped forward, past Mal, until she stood directly in front of Hook. “You forget, Captain-” She tapped her sharp nails against his chest, a smirk stretching over her face as her eyes blazed with fury. “You forget that we are no longer kids.”

“We’ve grown up on this isle, waiting, watching… Learning from your mistakes,” Mal drawled. Her fingers tightened into a fist, and Hook squeaked, eyes bulging. “I could crush you right here for your insolence,” she snarled, eyes a vibrant green. A hand settled on her outstretched arm, delicate fingers smoothing out the sleeve.

“Now, now, my love,” Evie simpered, and Mal tilted her head to look at her. “He’s not worth your time. I’m sure it must… rankle, when your children side with the young woman taking over your territory.” Her fingers trailed up, and she cupped Mal’s face. “To realize you’re so far past your prime of Evil.”

Evie paused, slanting a look at the pale-faced pirate. Slowly, Mal unclenched her fingers, and Hook dropped like a stone, gasping for breath.

“Uma can deal with him,” Mal agreed with a sneer. She turned on her heels to survey the gathered pirate crew, who had fallen silent at the display of power. Her gaze caught Harry’s wide one, and she stared him down. “Is that enough of a demonstration, or would you like another?”

The glove felt warm against her skin after just having been used, the metal vibrating with residue energy. The jewel splinters caught the light and held it, glinting dangerously. It was a marvel of technology that allowed her to harness her inborn magic not unlike a wand.

It was the instrument that led to her mother’s death.

_“There,” Carlos murmured as he snapped the metal band around her wrist into place. “That should work. I think.”_

_Mal turned her hand around, inspecting the glove. It was a mess of wires and scrap metal, but she trusted Carlos to know what he was doing. It wasn’t the first time they’d met in his garage since he took over Hell Hall from his mother, and he’d proven himself trustworthy. Besides, she protected him for years, and Carlos was the loyal type. Once he latched onto you, he wouldn’t let go until you kicked him to the curb over and over._

_And Mal wasn’t about to make the same mistakes Cruella did._

_“How does it work?” Mal asked curiously, her fingers clenching and unclenching. She frowned as the glove resisted the movement and stopped, careful not to break it. It took long enough to create a viable prototype from the spare bits and pieces that arrived from Auradon, and they were pressed for time. They couldn’t risk it failing on them now._

_“It creates a pseudo-magnetic, disruptive field around your arm that should counter the barrier’s zero-magic effect. If my hypothesis is correct, and the spell works to contain the magic within biological matter, once you’ve unleashed the magic within the particle bubble, the effects should remain undisturbed by the barrier outside the bubble, too.”_

_“What makes you think the magic is just contained, not simply erased?” Jay asked curiously from where he was lounging on a crate. His gaze was riveted to the smallest of the group, as if enthralled. Mal rolled her eyes, sick of his puppy dog eyes where their youngest was concerned. Carlos simply arched a brow at him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth._

_“Well, for one, Mal would be dead.” He tapped a finger against his knee, not quite looking at any of them. “As would Maleficent, and we wouldn’t have to go to all this trouble.”_

_She looked up sharply at his words. A hand on her shoulders squeezed reassuringly, Evie stepping up in a silent promise that she had Mal’s back. Mal took a deep breath, trying to get the green glow of magic in her eyes under control. Not... not panic, not fear, but- her pulse was hammering in her throat, and she swallowed._

_“How do you mean?” Evie asked carefully, her fingers digging sharply into Mal’s shoulder. Mal focussed on the pain as she struggled to regulate her breathing._

_“Mal’s part-fae. They need magic to live,” Carlos explained promptly, casually gesturing at Mal’s face. “And also, that.”_

_Mal blinked rapidly, until finally the burn of magic left her eyes. Carlos watched her with raised brows, Jay’s arms wrapped around his waist. Mal hadn’t noticed the thief move, distracted as she was._

_“Because of my eyes,” she muttered as realization dawned. “They glow only when my innate magic becomes active. Like Mom.” Then she frowned. “How can you be sure? That it’ll still work in the air, I mean.”_

_Carlos shrugged nonchalantly. “Can’t. That’s why it’s called a hypothesis.” He smirked at Mal, something of a challenge in his eyes. “Care to prove it?”_

_Mal’s eyes narrowed, and she shrugged off Evie’s hand as she stood. “What do I have to do?”_

_“Right now?” Evie queried worriedly, nibbling on her lip before freezing suddenly. She let her lip go and straightened, face smoothing out into a blank mask. Mal reached out with her free hand and squeezed her wrist._

_“The sooner, the better,” Carlos said, offering Evie an apologetic look. “We don’t know how long we have left before...”_

_Mal nodded. “Mom’s been getting antsy ever since that lovely display in the market. She thought it was funny, at first, but since Jafar’s… sudden passing…”_

_Her eyes slid to Jay, holding his stare firmly. His jaw clenched, but he nodded. Mal couldn’t get a beat on how he felt about his father’s death and that worried her. Usually, she could read Jay pretty well._

_“They gotta be worrying that we’re setting an example for their kids,” he agreed quietly, pulling Carlos closer to his chest. “The big names. They know it’s only a matter of time - they’ve grown old, fat and lazy.”_

_Evie sighed in resignation. Mal turned to look at her, something like concern tugging under her breastbone. They all had complicated relationships with their parents, but Evie was the most reluctant of… taking measures to rid themselves of them permanently._

_Maybe it was because Grimhilde was giving her time to see the error of her ways when choosing Mal. Maybe she was waiting for Mal to prove herself worth more than any prince Evie could reasonably snatch. They were stuck on the Isle, after all._

_“I don’t think my mother minds,” Evie offered tentatively. “But you’re right. The ripples are already spreading across the Isle. Dizzy says Lady Tremaine has gotten even stricter with her grand-daughters since...” Evie swallowed, locking eyes with Carlos. “Since Gaston died.”_

_The silence sat heavy in the air as they all exchanged looks. After a beat, they all turned their heads to Mal, who raised her chin defiantly. She was their leader, she would get them through this as well._

_“It doesn’t matter. We’re going to change things around here,” Mal declared, entangling her fingers with Evie’s. “And after we’re done, Dizzy won’t have to worry anymore, I promise. She- She can come live with us at Bargain Castle… if you want.” Evie leaned into her side, nodding silently. A slight smile curved around her lips, and Mal squeezed her hand. Then she returned her attention to Carlos. “Activate the glove. Let’s see what this baby can do.”_

Gil slipped between Mal and Harry, eyes wide as he placed a hand on Harry’s chest to push him away from the woman.

“No, no, we’re good, Mal. Harry, why don’t we head back to the shop, see if Uma needs us for anything?”

Harry huffed, pulling away from Gil to sneer at Mal and Evie before spinning on his heel, storming off without a word. The rest of the pirates scattered as he passed by, slowly dispersing. Gil watched him leave silently before turning to look worriedly at the two women, his hands dropping to his side as he frowned.

“Harry doesn’t think the treaty is a good idea, but I do. I’m not much a fan of the two of you, and Jay’s an asshole, but I think these treaties are a good thing. This place is already hell.” The blond ran a hand through his hair, nodding towards where the road leading out of the dockyard towards the marketplace. “Carlos says he wants to make the Isle a better place, and I trust Carlos. He’s the only person who’s ever come up with a solid plan for making this place less shit. So. Uma’s doing the right thing, signing the treaty, I think.” He turned his gaze back to the two as Evie shifted, fixing the blue haired woman with a silent look for a moment. “Just, you know. I hope you guys know what you’re doing.”

He turned to leave as well, and Evie watched him before turning to Mal with a small frown.

“Why don’t we go see what Carlos is up to, Mal. Leave the wharf rats to Jay since he’s meeting with Uma?”

Mal nodded, and Evie slipped her arm through Mal’s to steer her away from the docks, neither sparing a glance to the still slumped figure of Hook as they passed.

 

* * *

 

Ursula’s Chip shop hadn’t changed much over the years. The tables were no more even, the chairs no more comfortable, and the dishes no less warped than they had been when they were children. The menu had barely changed, though prices had risen with the last embargo preventing more than the barest scraps from making their way to the Isle from Auradon, and though Uma had long since taken over ownership of her mother’s shop, the back room still hosted long hours of the sea hag’s mindless television marathons. As Jay swung the door to the shop open he took a moment to appreciate the horrified silence that settled over the restaurant’s patrons, letting his gaze sweep across the room before it landed on the woman tending the bar.

“Desiree.” Desiree’s head shot up at the sound of his voice, and she frowned, seemingly uncertain as to what to do as Jay made his way towards the counter.

“Jay. Uma’s just bringin’ Ursula her dinner, she’ll be right out.” Jay gave a curt nod, seating himself at the bar and taking the dirty mug of watery ale that the pirate slid to him. Desiree eyed him for a long moment before huffing a sigh, leaning against the bar to give him a calculated look. “Can deVil really do it? Break the barrier?”

Jay’s gaze drifted around the restaurant lazily before resting on her, and he took a long drink, leaning back on his stool.

“Have you ever known him to not be able to do precisely what he says he’ll do?” The question was asked casually, though the look he fixed her with was cold, as though daring her to disagree.

“I suppose not. He really aiming to give the crew a free pass to live on the sea then? In exchange for our support in this treaty? I read over the terms when you presented them to Uma, and they’re surprisingly fair for a man who took out four big bads… five if you count what he did to Mama U.”

Jay hummed, setting the mug down on the counter as he glanced towards the back room, and Desiree cleared her throat pointedly.

“It’s a lot to live up to, and a lot of hardship if your lots’ plan goes tits up, you know. You really think you can do it? Free the Isle?”

Jay smirked as he shifted on his stool, reaching out to casually snatch one of the dirty spoons off the counter to hold up for her to see.

“Do you remember what happened to the last people who doubted Carlos’ ability to do as he said he would?” he asked, flexing his fingers to break the spoon as the charmed ring on his right hand glinted with a soft magical glow, and Desiree gasped as he suddenly vanished, spinning to greet him as he reappeared behind her almost effortlessly. “Who dared to doubt him when he claimed what’s rightfully his?”

“You executed them in the middle of the marketplace. Chopped their heads off as they begged for their lives. Everyone remembers what you did to Horace and Jasper, Jay.” Her words were breathy as she stared wide eyed at the taller man, her hands shaking as she took a step, back bumping against the bar.

“Well. Everyone besides my mother, anyways.” Desiree jumped as Uma’s voice cut between them, the sea witch appearing from the doorway that lead to the back room, to make her way slowly out into the main restaurant area. Jay smirked, moving around the counter as Uma walked up to one of the smaller tables before taking a seat across from her. “Jay, stop tormenting my staff with horror stories of the past. You came here for me, didn’t you?”

Uma’s tone was almost playful as Desiree set a mug of ale before her, and Jay let out a chuckle as he took a drink.

“Of course, Uma. Carlos was going to come along as well, but he decided to send a peace offering instead since he knows there’s a few members of your crew who aren’t comfortable with him around.” He slid a small pot of cream towards her, watching the way her fingers felt out the lines of the container before an almost smile tilted the corner of her lips upward.

“Harry’s not even here, he could have come. You’ll have to send him my appreciation. Did he make it, or Blue?” She tucked the container into the folds of her jacket, and Jay took a moment to take in the heavy scarring around her eyes, still healing six months after she’d taken over the docks from Hook.

“He did, Evie just enchanted it to last a bit longer. Should help with the pain some, he says… in celebration of the treaty being signed.” Uma nodded, and Jay settled back into his seat, letting out a slow breath. “Now, let’s discuss the treaty. You know and agree to the terms?”

Uma nodded, shifting forward in her seat to rest an elbow on the table, propping her chin in her hand as milky eyes stared unwavering at him.

“Rights to the docks, though they remain under my general control. Our support in regards to the barrier, and what comes after it falls. And the big dog himself offers protection to the crew and freedom from the Isle to sail the seas when the barrier’s gone. We get second rights for the barges after you lot get your pick. It all seems fair enough.” She tilted her head slightly, nearly sightless eyes sweeping over Jay’s face as her lips split into a wicked grin. “Give me the treaty papers and I’ll sign them.”

Jay pulled the rolled up piece of paper out of his vest’s inner pocket, sliding it across the table along with a black and white speckled calligraphy pen. Uma reached to pull the paper closer to her, her hand hesitating over the pen as she stared at it a long moment, fingers tracing along the edges.

“Is this…” She looked up at Jay, who gave a sharp nod.

“The pen that killed Cruella? Carlos thought it might be... meaningful, I guess? To sign in the blood of those who came before us. And whose blood is better for a business deal than the biggest business mogul to have lived on the Isle?”

He reached to nudge the pen towards her, raising a brow until she reached to pick up the writing utensil to turn it over in her hand carefully before pressing the tip to the paper.

“That’s morbid.” Her voice was flat, though an undertone of respect clung to her words as she scrawled her name in red on the line under Carlos’ spidery scrawl. “DeVil is cold, but I respect what he’s done to get where he is. Still can’t stand Mal, Evie’s a bitch, and I trust you about as far as the Smee twins could throw you but I trust in deVil. He could have easily taken me out after Hook tried to take my sight, but he didn’t. Didn’t even charge me too ridiculously when he fixed me up. So he has the pirates on his side, so long as he holds up his end of the bargain.”

She set the pen down on the page and slid both back across the table, waiting for Jay to take both before moving to stand.

“And as long as you uphold yours,” he agreed, waving the paper to get the ink to dry faster.

“Now, I imagine you have places to be, and I have a restaurant to run. If you will?”

She nodded towards the door, and Jay gave a dark chuckle, tucking the treaty and pen into his pocket again before vanishing from his chair to appear at the stairway leading up from the main area of the restaurant towards the door. He threw a mock salute to the captain, reaching out for the door-

“And Jay?” Uma’s voice made him pause as he reached for the door, his hand hovering over the handle as she called out his name and caused him to turn.

“Yeah?”

“Give Carlos my regards, and let him know that should he come to the wharf, Harry will be kept on a tight leash. I’d rather not lose my First Mate to a careless comment, and I have no doubt which of them would win that particular battle, with or without you fighting it for deVil.”

Jay nodded, finishing his mock salute before pushing open the door and disappearing out into the street, leaving Uma to slump against the table as Desiree moved to grasp her arm.

“You did the right thing, Uma. That lad’s not going to break his word, not when he’s worked so hard to be taken seriously. I really think this is the first step towards us gettin’ off the Isle, don’t you?”

Uma sighed, letting the other woman guide her to the bar and taking the mug of beer offered to her to down it, letting the mug settle heavily on the counter as she gave a weary sigh.

“I hope so, Desiree. Because those four have no regrets taking out whoever gets into their way.” She quirked a smile, her milky gaze zeroing in on the door, barely visible against the haze the world had become. “And I don’t doubt they could wipe out the entire Isle, if it came to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~(Missy would like to protest that she did none of the actual work, outside of brainstorming and world-building. All writing credit goes to Dave. _If you're gonna be stubborn about this, so will I._ <3)~~
> 
> (As of chapter 3 Missy may no longer protest the co-author title. The story is still mostly written by Dave.)


End file.
